Broken Vow
by crystal tiara
Summary: Seifer x Fujin: After having his memory manipulated by the sorceress Edea, Seifer attempts to recover lost fragments of memories. How far will the posse go to help him remember?
1. Chapter I: Crossing the Distances

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"This snow-flake grew larger and larger, till at last it became the figure of a woman, dressed in garments of white gauze, which looked like millions of starry snow-flakes linked together. She was fair and beautiful, but made of ice---shining and glittering ice. Still she was alive and her eyes sparkled like bright stars, but there was neither peace nor rest in their glance." _

---The Snow Queen, Hans Christian Andersen

"Posse...we are. And we will always be. Always and forever..."  
* * *

Gone. Forever. Only a memory. A fragment of their memory. That was what everyone believed. But somewhere, two certain someones believed that somehow, Seifer Almasy made it out alive.

The sands of the hot Galbadian desert stung the dark-skinned man's eye. Tired as he was, he kept going, along with his pale-skinned companion. They had to find him. He was their friend, although they didn't know if he felt the same way too. But friends are friends, and, cold as they may seem to many, they knew very well that friends would never leave their friends, even during the "down" side of life. And now was one of those times.

"I can't believe it. Seifer just can't be dead, ya know? He's not the type of guy who'd surrender that easily to the law, ya know?" The dark-skinned man, Raijin, expressed his disbelief over his comrade's supposed death. Knowing Seifer, he'd never go down that easily. _(To give up is something only a wimp would do)_

His other comrade, Fujin, agreed. Quiet but deadly, she was like a sister to him. She had always harbored a secret infatuation for Seifer for so long, he'd have been a fool if he still didn't know by now. "SEIFER, DEAD? NO, IMPOSSIBLE. FIND!"

Raijin and Fujin had known Seifer ever since they were nine. They were a posse, and his only friends as well. They also made up Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee.

Nowhere in the world could Seifer see more loyal friends than both of them. They were willing to follow him to the ends of the earth, to the moon and back, anywhere---whatever it took for Seifer to get what he wanted, they'd be willing to do.

"But where? We don't even have a clue where he went off to." Raijin was clueless. Typical, Fujin thought.

"DELING CITY."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE." Fujin then shifted to the normal way of speaking. When she spoke normally, it often meant that she was serious. "I have a feeling that Deling took him there."

Raijin couldn't help but laugh. "I hate to say this, but you know that Seifer wouldn't put up with a trial!"

She sighed. "I know. But he couldn't have gone far. He didn't even bring enough money for transportation after breaking out from the disciplinary room. So he couldn't have gotten far. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Yeah...but...Deling's a very big city. How the hell do you expect us to find him immediately?"

There was silence for a moment. "...I don't care if we have to search the entire city, just as long as I know he's safe, then that's fine by me!"

Raijin couldn't help but smile. _She'd really do anything for Seifer._ It was so unlike Fujin to act so impulsive. But then, sometimes Fujin, and even Raijin's loyalty to Seifer could get in the way sometimes.

Fujin kicked him. "RAGE! What are we waiting for, then? We might miss the last train to Deling City!"  
* * *

By a stroke of luck, Fujin and Raijin managed to board the last train leaving for Deling City. The trip was long, boring and exhausting, and they were finally glad when they arrived.

Raijin was delighted by the sights the city had to offer. "Wooow! It's really amazing here, unlike back at boring old Balamb!"

Fujin rolled her eyes. _Sometimes he can be so dense._ "IDIOT! We didn't come here to admire the sights of the city. We have a mission to fulfill, remember? And that is to find Seifer!" She dragged him by the ear, the way she used to when they were younger. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Where do we go first, then?"

Looking around for a moment, Fujin stopped to think for a while before she came up with an idea. "Presidential Residence! This way!"  
* * *

Meanwhile, a Sorceress, clothed in entire black, with an ornate headdress and various accessories adorning her head and face, was being escorted to a sleek black limousine to take them to the Presidential Residence. Accompanying her was a man of eighteen with short blonde hair and green eyes.

"So, boy, you say you want to be my Knight?" A nod.

"Show some respect. A Knight must always address his Lady properly and formally, unless she doesn't want to be addressed so."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Have you bid farewell to all your foolish childhood dreams?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"What can you do for me? Rather, what can a Lady expect from her Knight?"

A pause. "I shall serve you loyally, my Lady. I shall guard you from all who dare hurt you and make sure you are free from harm. I promise to do your bidding."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? We'll see about that. I want your loyalty to be bound to me, and to me alone...yes, you will serve me well..." She smiled ominously and whispered mysterious incantations in his ear.  
* * *

"Well, here we are. The Presidential Residence."

"I wonder if he's in there, ya know?"

Just then, a limousine stopped in front of the lavish mansion. The Sorceress, accompanied by the one Raijin and Fujin recognized as Seifer, alighted.

"Seifer!" Raijin and Fujin said in unison.

As he turned to look at them, they saw that his eyes looked blank and emotionless. Reflexively, he pulled out his Hyperion, brandishing it in front of their faces.

"You...tell me, who are you?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Well, how was it? It is partly inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's "The Snow Queen". Please excuse my writing, as it is pretty much mediocre. I'm only thirteen years old, so I'd really appreciate it if you gave me tips on how to write a good fic. I'll continue this as soon as possible, and this fic might probably develop into a Seifuu. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, but no flames. 


	2. Chapter II: Words and Emotions

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they as vivid as they were when you were young?  
When one forgets to put the overflowing emotions of the heart to rest  
They burn the color of passion.  
I used to believe without a doubt that no matter what, I could reach my dreams  
But that me from long ago is now asleep in my heart."_

---Scarlet, "Ayashi no Ceres"

"Who are you?" Seifer repeated the question, his Hyperion looking sharper than ever.

_Seifer...what's with him? And why is he with the Sorceress?_, Raijin wondered.

Sorceress Edea stared at Fujin and Raijin for a long time. Fujin felt uncomfortable---the way she was staring at them, her eyes moving up and down, as if they were boring a hole, was enough to make one feel that way.

"Put down your Gunblade, Seifer. You two---you have some matters to discuss regarding Seifer, I see? Let's settle these inside." She motioned for Seifer to follow her. Raijin and Fujin shortly followed.

The Presidential Residence was splendid. Expensive oil paintings lined the walls, while all sorts of exotic items from the different countries were displayed. A large, grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. One couldn't help but feel almost mesmerized by its grandeur.

Edea pointed to the large couch. "Have a seat. I shall leave you to talk all you want." With that, she smiled to herself and left.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. No one knew what to say, especially since Seifer had been acting strange just a while ago. Or maybe it was his idea of a joke? _No_, Fujin tried to shake the thought out of her head, _it would be so unlike Seifer to crack jokes, especially during serious times like this_.

Seifer looked at both of them dully. "Well? Have you come to waste your time and mine just sitting here doing nothing?"

_Well, this is it. I suppose one of us has to break the ice and say something. Otherwise we'd just be wasting time._ Gathering all her courage, Fujin placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder and said, almost pleadingly, "Seifer. We've been looking for you all this time. And this is how you treat us? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny at all. Come back with us to Garden."

With a perplexed look on his face, Seifer pushed her hand away from him. "Get away from me. I do not know you. Garden is the enemy. SeeD is the enemy. This is her wish." His eyes looked blank and his voice was monotonous.

Raijin banged his fist on the table. "What do you mean, 'I don't know you?' You've been acting weird, Seifer! It's like something's happened to you, ya know! Snap out of it!"

Calmly, Seifer stood up. "You are wasting my time. When are you leaving?"  
* * *

"They just won't give up, will they? Oh, the things people will do for the ones they care for most. Such foolishness, and yet it is admirable..." Edea, who had been listening in on the conversation, smirked. "Yes. Of course... We can always take advantage of the situation... Emotions, after all, have caused us all to do foolish things..."  
* * *

Fujin sighed. The conversation was getting nowhere. Apparently, Seifer really couldn't remember them for reasons she couldn't fathom and had no intention whatsoever of finding out who they were. But she and Raijin couldn't give up on Seifer! And after they'd gone this far just to find him...oh, what was she going to do?

Just then, they heard the clicking of heels. "Seifer, you are dismissed. You may explore the city if you wish. Leave us alone for the moment."

Seifer bowed and nodded. "As you wish, my Lady." Without further ado, he went out to see the sights of the city.

"Sorceress," Fujin bowed politely to Edea, "please, tell me, what has happened to Seifer? It is as if he is in a trance. He cannot remember us."

"It is futile to attempt to bring him back to his senses," was the calm reply.

Raijin looked disappointed. "But surely you can do something? Seifer's part of our posse. We can't afford to lose him."

Crossing her legs, she gave a smile. A dangerous but playful smile. "It's simple, really. I have taken away all of Seifer's fond memories, as I have commanded him to leave all his silly dreams behind. Therefore, all he knows is his dreams, my desires, and the enemy. So he cannot remember you. It is better this way. Think about him as a little lost puppy who only knows how to obey his master. But he is more than just a mere dog. He is my Knight. He shall be my guardian, and I shall give him what he desires in return."

"How could you do this to him?!" Fujin demanded harshly.

Ignoring Fujin, she said, "So you really want him back? He must surely be someone special to both of you."

Raijin nodded. "Yes. We'll do anything..."

Edea's eyebrow arched. "Oh, really? You'll do anything?"

"Anything," they said in unison.

She laughed. "Well, this is my condition. If you will work with my Knight and me to help accomplish my mission, I will give back his memories."

They just stared back doubtfully. _Does she seriously think we are that stupid?_

"I know what you're thinking. You probably think that I am making a fool out of you. Let me tell you that I am not. Once I am done with my mission, I will give back his memories. That is a promise." She paused for a moment. "Well? I shall give you time to think it over. By the time I return, you should have thought of a definite answer already." And with that she stood up and walked out.

As soon as Edea left, Fujin and Raijin began discussing whether or not to accept Edea's proposal.

"She must really think we're stupid enough to believe her, ya know," Raijin remarked.

Shaking her head sadly, Fujin replied, "I know. But we just can't leave Seifer like this! Seeing him with those blank, unfeeling eyes makes me feel sorry for him."

"Yeah. We can't leave him but if we don't accept the Sorceress's offer, we may never get to see him again. Even if she surely won't give us back his memories, at least we can get to see Seifer. And maybe we could find a way to bring him back to his senses." Raijin was more intelligent than what he appeared to be.

Fujin smiled. "You've got a point there. We could reach out to him...and maybe, we just might break whatever spell the Sorceress has put Seifer under."

"I just hope everything will turn out right," Raijin said hopefully. "But we've got to be really sure that we want to work for the Sorceress. Because I'm pretty sure that once we accept the offer, we can't back out of it, ya know?"

"I'm ready to accept the consequences."

At that very moment, the Sorceress returned.

"So? Considered my offer?"

"We'll accept it," Raijin said.

"I see. Are you sure? It's not going to be that easy...don't think I'll restore Seifer's memories back that easily..."

Reverting back to her harsh manner of speaking, Fujin replied, "AFFIRMATIVE."

"Then a deal...is a deal."

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: As always, please R/R. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, but not flames. Any suggestions on what you want to see in this fic, you can tell me, too. Oh, and thank you to all those who reviewed. Also, to Lovelace: The title of this fic, "Broken Vow" is a song by Lara Fabian for MG2. As of now, the fic has nothing to do with the storyline of MG2 or the song, but there is a vague possibility that it might in later chapters. 


	3. Chapter III: Another Heaven

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream?"  
---Scarlet, "Ayashi no Ceres"_

A smile escaped from the Sorceress's lips. "If your hearts are so set on this, then there's nothing I can do. I must say, you have been blinded by the lies known as love and friendship; then again---it really isn't any of my business. But just remember that once you back out of our deal, don't come running back to me again."

Fujin and Raijin bowed and nodded in agreement.

"You are dismissed from now. I shall call you when the time comes." And with that she exited the room, striding gracefully .

At that very moment, Seifer returned from his walk around the city.

"Seifer. So you're back. I have news for you."

Kissing her hand, he looked up. "What is it, milady?"

"The two you saw earlier...they will be working with you, doing my bidding. They will be your subordinates. Assign to them whatever task you want, as long as you have my permission."

Seifer looked confused. "Tell me, my lady. Who are they? Why do they know me?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll probabaly find out soon enough, anyway," she replied in an amused tone.

"Shall we be giving them orders now?"

"No, not yet. In the meantime, just prepare yourself for the parade. In a few days, I shall be addressing a speech to the people of Deling City. There will be an extravagant parade soon after, to celebrate our ascension. As my Knight, it is your duty to join me. If ever anything should happen, you will defend me. Do you understand?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, my Lady. Whatever you say."

"Good. Loyal Knight, continue to serve me, and I shall grant you everything you desire."  
* * *

Fujin leaned against the balcony, looking up at the night sky of Deling City. It was past midnight, and the stars were shining brighter than ever, the neon lights of Deling City growing dim. Raijin was fast asleep in his room. For a while Fujin wondered if she was the only one awake at the moment. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. So she just decided to enjoy the view from the balcony of the Presidential Residence and do some thinking. About Edea. About what was to become of the posse. Of Seifer...

_Seifer..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called out to her. "Miss, what are you doing here? It's really late." Fujin spun around and saw it was Seifer.

What was she to say to him? "Oh...it's you." _'Oh...it's you.' That's all you can say? Nice going, Fujin._

"NOTHING...er, I was just---thinking. I couldn't sleep. And you?" _You're acting different. I wish we could take the time to talk together_, Fujin thought to herself.

He looked at her, the same blank look in his eyes. Only his voice seemed to have a little bit of life in it. "Same here. Came to do some contemplating."

"I never knew you were a thinker."

"What are you talking about?" Confused, as usual. _Does that damn Sorceress really have this much power over him?_

Fujin looked down. "Sorry. It was nothing." _I guess mentioning about the past will only leave him more confused..._

There was an awkward silence as Seifer gazed up at the stars. Fujin's eyes shifted from Seifer to the night sky. "Tell me, Seifer. Are you really sure you don't know who I am?"

He replied with a blank stare. "If I knew who you were, we probably wouldn't be acting so awkward like this." He looked bored. There was a brief silence again. Then Seifer smirked. "Care to tell me what you've been thinking about?"

"It's none of your business, really." _Why am I acting all cold towards him? This may be the only time I could be able to strike a conversation with him and I'm acting hostile..._ Fujin slapped her forehead. "Sorry for acting rude. I was just thinking about a friend I lost, and about some other personal matters and philosophical matters. Like why we love and care for certain people..." Her voice trailed off as she heard the sound of footsteps. "Your Lady is probably looking for you. I guess I should get going now..."

Seifer looked at her again. _Such an intriguing girl..._ "I think I should, too. Well, I'll probably be seeing you soon as my subordinate. But I didn't quite get your name yet."

"My name? It's Fujin."

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Thank you again to all who reviewed. I am also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first two chapters. I spent lots of days thinking about it, but now I still don't think it turned out that good. So review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter IV: Consequences

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Though I've never really doubted you  
I'm a little bit unsure  
Who your one and only is;  
Please forgive me for doubting myself."  
---"Ni Yao De Ai"/The Love You Want, Penny Tai_

"Fujin..." Seifer repeated the name. It sounded familiar on his lips. "Listen, why don't you... stay for a while?"

"LATE," came the reply, reverting back to her harsh tone. "HAVE TO GO. SEE YOU." Running like the wind, she left. There was just something about her that seemed oh, so familiar. Who was she in his life once?

_Remember... you shall be loyal to me, and only me. Those people you held dear to you in the past---let go of them now. They are nothing. No one to you. Just a part of your childhood days. They won't help you fulfill your dream. Only I can._

The Sorceress' words echoed in Seifer's head. He was getting confused now. _Maybe I should go back to my chamber now_.

"Ah, Seifer. There you are. I have been looking for you all night."

"Good evening, m'lady."

She approached him and stroked his hair. "I saw that girl coming down the stairs and was wondering, what could she have been doing at a time like this?" A smile spread across her lips. "Hmm? Do you suppose it had something to do with you?"

Silence.

"I don't think it is proper of a Knight to not answer his Lady's questions. Tell me now. What was the girl up to? It's a very simple question and doesn't require much thinking, now does it?"

Seifer's eyes did not meet her gaze. "I do not know."

Edea scanned Seifer from head to toe. "You are lying. I am very sure she was with you. You were chatting. Out here on the balcony, I presume?"

After another silence, Seifer finally admitted a soft "Yes."

The elegant Sorceress's eyebrows creased with what Seifer made out as a mixture of scorn and disappointment. She gazed deeply into Seifer's clear green eyes. "Tell me again, Seifer. Why do you think I gave you a little bit of free will?"

Seifer smirked and answered coolly, "So that I could be able to think and act on my own, but with your bidding in mind. So that I wouldn't be the same as a robot or a dog who would only act upon command."

"Exactly." Her lip curled, and her brow furrowed. "I knew there would come a time that you would defy me, and that would be after your dreams are fulfilled. I won't let go of you that easily, though. So I had to put you under my control. But still, you should be grateful that I gave you even just a little free will. I wanted you to be more than just a lapdog. I wanted you to be a true Knight. I knew I could trust you."

Seifer sighed. "You can trust me, my Lady. But I do not see anything wrong in talking to the girl. I was merely---"

"Intrigued? You find her mysterious, do you not? Oh, Seifer. You still are a child. I have said once that emotions will lead to our downfall. And what do you do? You talk to her. Yes, it may seem perfectly fine right now. But if I let you talk more as the days pass, she will take you away from me. I will **not** let that happen. You are my Knight, mine alone. You will serve me; I shall provide you with your fondest dreams. I will not let the girl and her comrade take you away."

She caressed Seifer's warm cheek gently. "Do not trust them. Do not fall prey to their manipulations and lies. They only want to confuse you. Trust only me. Do you understand?"

Holding up his palm to show his loyalty, Seifer nodded and made a salute. His voice became slower and trance-like. "Yes, my Lady. I understand perfectly."

"Good. Should you disobey me again, suffer the consequences." And with that she pulled Seifer closer to her and kissed him on the lips, leaving a very stunned Seifer soon after. He couldn't believe that his Lady just kissed him---took him so suddenly by surprise. For some reason it felt different---so sudden. She smirked. "Good night, Seifer. I shall go ahead and retire to my chambers now."  
* * *

Edea laughed softly to herself as she entered her chambers. Closing the door, she was about to sleep, when she heard a voice in her head.

_Stop toying with Seifer. He is strong, but at the same time vulnerable. Stop playing on his weaknesses._

Edea shot back telepathically to the voice in her head, _Oh, shut your mouth, woman. What do you know? He will serve me well._

_Taking away everything he knew... do you really find that amusing?_

_Oh, but I do. And I'm sorry, but I won't stop. Seifer wants me. He needs me. And I need him. And as long as I can find a use for him, I'll keep him this way._

_And then, what comes next? You'll dispose of him like a toy? You bastard._

_You talk too much. Just wait and you'll see soon enough..._  


TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I was pretty busy the previous week with lots of homework. School's a bummer. XD I hope that the length of this chapter will make up for making you wait so long. Thanks also to all who reviewed, especially Platinum Angel. BTW, the lyrics at the start of the fic are from the Meteor Garden ending theme. I had to translate it myself! 


	5. Chapter V: Whispering Corridors

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Tell me her name, I want to know  
The way she looks and where you go  
I need to see her face, I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end"  
---"Broken Vow", Lara Fabian_

Night soon turned into day, and Fujin opened her eyes, wishing somehow that by a miracle of Hyne or some other unexplainable circumstance, the whole situation they were in would somehow turn out to be a nightmare. But then sometimes there were some nightmares one couldn't run from, and this was one of them. Rubbing her temples lightly, she got up groggily and went to take a shower.

She was startled by a loud knock at the door. "Hey, Fuu. Heard you didn't sleep well last night. You OK? 'Cause... _she_ might not like it, ya know."

"FINE. BELIEVE ME. NOT DYING," she snapped.

"O-okay. I was just checking on you, ya know." Fujin sighed in relief as she heard Raijin leave. Although she knew that he meant well, she just wasn't in the mood for his cheery attitude. She just wanted to be left alone, at least for the time being.

Stepping out of the shower, she smiled, looking slightly happier as she remembered her little chat with Seifer last night out on the balcony. Though it was awkward and there wasn't much interaction, she didn't really mind. For as long as Fujin could remember, she had always admired Seifer from afar. She knew he wasn't really the bastard that most people had perceived of him. There was a side of him that she and Raijin were only allowed to see.

Just now she had set her mind on meeting up with Seifer once again. Though her new mistress surely wouldn't approve of her behavior if she only knew, it was worth a try. If only she could reach deep into that part of his subconscious where all his vague memories of the past were stored; if only she could bring back the Seifer she once knew and resume their life at Garden... she'd do anything.

_Anything._

Luckily, Deling was out of town for a few days, and she, Raijin, Seifer and Edea had the Presidential Residence all to themselves. She decided to explore the grand mansion for a while.

Fujin shuddered as she passed by Edea's room. The room always had an ominous aura around it, as if something evil was arising in there. The Sorceress had never failed to strike fear in Fujin's heart, since Edea enjoyed toying around with people's minds and hearts, not to mention her lust---or was it obsession?---with Seifer. Silently hoping that the Sorceress was still asleep, she crept by like a feline.

_Creak._ She heard the door open.

"Ah, good morning, Fujin. I did not expect you to be up so early. Come, we must talk."

Frozen in place, Fujin stuttered weakly, "No. Please, I've got to go."

Her lip curled. "Tut, tut. This won't take long. Time will wait." She dragged Fujin by the arm into her chamber.

"Close the door. This conversation shall take place between us only." Edea sat down on the bed and motioned for Fujin to sit beside her. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

Edea looked at Fujin with scorn. "So," she sighed, "where shall we begin? Oh, yes. Last night I saw you. You were out on the balcony, am I right? And with someone. Now, I wonder who that someone was? Could it be---" her eyebrow arched, "Seifer?"

A wave of anger rushed through Fujin. Was it a mortal sin to talk to him? Feeling brave at the moment, she shot back defiantly, "Yes, he was with me last night. So what if he was? Have I committed a crime? Or a sin?! Seifer is not a child. He can take care of himself! He has the ability to discern between right and wrong. But no, you couldn't accept that. You had to keep him like a caged bird. You had to hide the truth from him! I---I can't bear to see him like that---"

The Sorceress looked furious. She held up her hand. "Stop your mindless babbling." She glared at Fujin icily and slapped her all of a sudden. "How brave of you to talk to me in such a defiant manner. Filthy, shameless girl! How dare you; filling my Knight's head with untruths! You say I have caged him. Yes, I have and I admit it with no shame. But I did it for a reason. So that he would be loyal to me. And also to keep him from falling for the manipulations of someone like you. I wonder why you refuse to just keep silent and comply with me, like your other companion. Unless---"

"---you are in love with Seifer?"

Shocked, Fujin opened her mouth in protest. "That's not true. As a part of his posse, I simply care for him as a friend."

"Friendship. You care for your friend so much that you would work for me and even deliberately disobey me just for him to return? My dear, that goes beyond the bounds of friendship. That seems much, much more than just friendship. Again, I repeat my question. You are in love with him, are you not?"

She stood up and clenched her fists tightly. "I could say the same to you. Edea." Even her name sounded like poison on her lips. "I think that you are hanging on to Seifer a little too much. You wish he was much more than a pawn to you, hmm? You lust for him. I am only stating the obvious." Fujin looked smug as she waited for the Sorceress to reply.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. And you? You have been avoiding my question for two rounds now. It is obvious by now that you love him."

The sound of silence filled the room.

Taking a deep breath, Fujin finally replied. "Maybe I do. Maybe I do care for him a little more than friends usually do. There's this feeling I feel for him. Much more than friendship or infatuation, but I don't know if I love him or not. I do not understand. So I am sorry, Mistress, but I cannot answer the question."

"I see." She poured champagne into a nearby goblet and took a sip. "I do not want to see you talking to Seifer again. I admire your free-spirited nature, but I regret to say that there is nothing, absolutely NOTHING you can do to bring him back. Your words or emotions will prove to be futile. Unless you stick to our agreement, that is. But until then all your efforts will be in vain. So there's no use trying."

"And what if I do?"

"It shall lead to your demise."

"Oh?" Fujin expressed her disbelief.

A pause. The Sorceress took another sip and crossed her legs.

"You don't have enough reasons to stay away from Seifer, do you? Well, then listen closely. His lips were so warm. I should know; I kissed him last night. They were so warm... how I long for his touch again..." She stood up and opened the door, calling to a maid walking past her room. "Summon Seifer for me."

The maid looked scared. "A-as you wish, madam."

Edea looked arrogantly at Fujin. "Maybe now you will learn your place. You will never be anyone to Seifer, be it an acquaintance, friend or lover. Just a weed, whom he has to step on in order to reach his dream."

Just then, there was a knock. "You called for me, my Lady?"

"Ah, yes. Come in, Seifer. The door is open."

Seifer entered and bowed with reverence to his Lady, just the way Edea taught him to. "Is it about the parade?"

She smiled. "No, no, no. It is about something much more personal. Just leave everything to me. No questions." Turning to Fujin, she said with eyes burning in excitement, "Watch me."

Edea walked over to Seifer and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their lips locked for a long time, but Fujin could clearly see that there was no passion nor love in the kiss; merely another display of the Sorceress's almost perverse lust for Seifer.

When their lips parted, Edea looked satisfied. Seifer looked like he enjoyed it, and his eyes seemed to beg for more. "I enjoyed that," she said gleefully. "We really should do this more, shouldn't we, Seifer?"

He nodded. Edea seemed pleased by this. "Do you see now? It is me he clearly wants, and not you. You may go now, girl. Mark my words. We must rid Seifer of the weeds that will interfere with his dream."

Her face burning with rage, Fujin left, slamming the door with all her strength. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Apologies if the chapters may seem too short. I am going to try and make them longer last time, as it's already been 5 chapters and still we haven't tackled the parade at Deling City. Also, I haven't been giving Raijin much exposure here. But don't worry, since this is a posse and at the same time Seifuu fic. He'll play a vital role in this fic soon. 


	6. Chapter VI: Mind Games

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
---"Going Under", Evanescence_

(just a weed whom he has to step on in order to reach his dream)

Three days had passed since Edea's hostile confrontation with Fujin, but the memory was still fresh in Fujin's mind. Thinking about it only made her more uncomfortable. Was Fujin really that worthless to Seifer? Was he oh, so obsessed with his dream that what valued most to him were now merely nothing? She knew certainly that it wasn't true. But now, Seifer wasn't the same person she'd known for so long; instead, he was merely a shadow of his former self; a hollow shell whom the Sorceress would use to fulfill her deepest fantasies.

And so far, no matter how she tried, Seifer couldn't bring himself to remember his posse and the times they had together. Edea was always there to lure him away.

_You're better off without her. She'll only fill your head with untruths. Don't listen to her._

Untruths! Fujin snorted. Who was the liar, the manipulator here? Was it her, or that wretched Sorceress, enchanting him with her vast array of spells and incantations?

She sighed and looked out the window. Noticing some people tying balloons to lampposts, she wondered what could have been the possible reason for their celebration. A national holiday...?

_Oh, that's right. The parade._

Deling, back from his trip, was to introduce Edea as the new ambassador of world peace. He was supposed to introduce her a week ago, but because of the incident in Timber, led by none other than Seifer Almasy himself, it was cancelled and postponed. Edea was also expected to make a speech, and after that, an extravagant parade. Seifer would be there, too. By his mistress's side. As always.

Fujin left her dull room and decided to take a walk around the city for a while. She called for one of the servants nearby. "Tell the Sorceress I'll take a stroll around the city. I'll be back soon."

Deling City was, in contrast to Balamb's rustic and simple atmosphere, rowdy and alive. Typical for a city. Clubs, bars and shopping malls were aplenty. _No wonder Seifer liked it here_, Fujin thought. She shook her head to no one in particular. _There I go again, babbling about Seifer. Why, why, why can't I get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try?_

"Fuu! What'cha doin' here?"

Raijin again. He seemed to be on a roll lately. This was the oh, say, second or third time he'd interrupted her train of thoughts and brought her back to Earth. Not that she actually cared, anyway. He was a nice guy anyway. Sure, he was a bit slow (though not really a moron, as most people had perceived him to be), but he had a heart of gold deep inside. He'd never hurt a female---so much for the saying that chivalry was dead.

"WALKING."

"Can I walk with you?"

"SURE."

Raijin would stop to stare in awe at the towering buildings and the other sights of the colorful city. When they got to the Arch of Triumph, Raijin looked at her seriously. "You haven't got much sleep lately, ya know. I'm really worried about you, seriously. Something bothering you? Come on, I won't tell a soul, ya know. You know me. Swear." He held his palm up towards her as if to gain her trust.

"It's," Fujin began, then continued softly, as if whispering, "Seifer."

He looked pensive. "Is it true? He's been the cause of your troubles?" She nodded in reply. Raijin clenched his large fist. "I knew it! That Seifer sure has changed, ya know. So unlike the Seifer we know! He'd never double-cross his posse, right? Remember our little promise before? 'Posse forever'? That no-good!"

The petite woman elbowed him. "CALM DOWN. You talk too much. It's not what you think. It's not Seifer himself who's been troubling me. Edea and I just talked about Seifer, that's all. And she said...things. Some undesirable things. I don't want to talk about it, okay? Perhaps I'll tell you next time, but for now, my lips are sealed."

Seeing that his comrade was not in the mood to elaborate, Raijin decided not to talk about it any further. He decided to change the topic.

"You'll be watching the parade tonight, won't you?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. IF NO DUTY."

"Me too. Is Seifer gonna be there?"

"Of course. What would a Knight be without his Lady?" She shrugged. "I'll be heading back to the Presidential Residence now. Edea might get upset."

"See ya."  
* * *

So much time had passed and before Fujin knew it, it was already night. The ceremonies were about to begin. Nearly everyone in town was busy, from the people in the Presidential Residence who were making sure Edea looked presentable and elegant, to the residents who were busy shoving and finding a good place to watch Edea speak. Fortunately, the Sorceress decided not to give her and Raijin any duties for the time being. Unnoticed by Edea, as she was obviously concerned with her debut to the public, she and Raijin managed to slip away and find a spot that offered a good view. Besides, Edea probably wouldn't have given a damn anyway if they left without her permission. She wasn't their mother, for Hyne's sake.  
* * *

"Seifer." Edea's voice was like poisoned honey, so sweet but with such evil lurking within. She ran her fingers through her Knight's neatly combed blond hair. "Tonight is our night. Tonight, we start our plan. You are ready, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. But, my Lady, I have heard of rumors."

She pursed her lips and raised one eyebrow. "Eh? Hearsay? About what?"

"That some military officials are planning to stage a coup d'etat. And an assassination attempt."

A smile played on her lips. She stroked his cheek wistfully. "A coup d'etat. Well, there is nothing to worry about. Everything is in my control. Let's just see if their coup will still succeed. As for the assassination, I knew this would happen. It is but inevitable, as _some people_ just refuse to accept that I, as of now, shall reign over Galbadia, and then the whole world. If I am right, SeeD will be facing me."

Seifer's eyes fixed on the floor. "SeeD..." Memories of his former home came flooding back to him.

The elegant beauty nodded. "Yes, SeeD. You might have to face your former rival. Squall. You remember, right?"

At once Seifer stood up with confidence. "Squall. How could I forget? He was always in my way. But they always favored him. That stoic, introverted prick Squall. He will breathe his last tonight."

"That's the spirit. Show the SeeDs that you are far more superior than them. Tell it to their faces that despite the times they told you that you were a failure, they look at you now and cower before you. Before me. Our reign is just beginning, Seifer. And to start with, we must eliminate SeeD. Forget about the foolishness of your youth. Turn back on your childhood days, Seifer. We WILL reign supreme."  
* * *

"How many more minutes til it starts, Fuu?"

"Be still, Raijin. It's starting."

The crowd simmered down for a moment when President Deling stepped onto the podium and started introducing Sorceress Edea. They started cheering and applauding when the Sorceress herself approached the podium. Such a dignified and sophisticated beauty, shrouded in mystery. She was no fragile beauty, no damsel in distress.

Edea adjusted the mike. She smiled graciously, but Raijin and Fujin could see clearly that there was no sincerity in her smile. When she smiled, it often meant something was brewing.

"Lowlifes. Shameless filthy wretches."

From where they were staying, Raijin nudged his friend. "Didja just hear what she said? She insulted the crowd! And no one seems to mind, ya know!"

Fujin smirked and shrugged. "Either they're stupid, or they're under her spell." She looked at the person sitting next to her. His eyes were blank; a dazed, washed-out expression on his face. Sort of like---Seifer, except Seifer had a lot more common sense even under her spell.

"How you celebrate my ascension with such joy.  
"Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations.  
"Have you no shame?"

Raijin pointed above. Behind Edea was a raven-haired girl of about seventeen. She was swaying back and forth, obviously in a deep trance. "Hey! Isn't that...Rinoa?"

Rinoa. _Rinoa._

Fujin had known Rinoa from last summer, when the posse was on vacation in Timber. She didn't really know whether Seifer and Rinoa were going out or not, but it was clear to see that Rinoa was infatuated with Seifer, and that they were really close, though not as close as the bond the posse shared. For some reason, Fujin felt like she really loathed Rinoa, even though it was hard to hate a cheery, friendly and optimistic girl like Rinoa. She felt that Rinoa was too much of a flirt and an impulsive ditz. Aside from that, she had this strong feeling that Rinoa was only using Seifer to fulfill her mission of liberating Timber. How Rinoa ever got to be the leader of the Forest Owls was a mystery to her.

"Screw her. She can just stay there for all I care." She was listening half-heartedly to the Sorceress now, growing less and less interested in what she was saying.

"What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now?

"She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA.  
"A new era has just begun."

Deling looked at Edea, perplexed. _What in the name of Hyne was she saying?_ He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, as if demanding her to stop. But when the Sorceress glared at him with icy eyes, he could only muster meekly, "E-edea, are you alright?"

A look of pure malice shining in Edea's amber, catlike eyes, she grasped the President roughly. For a petite-framed woman like her, she posessed such strength. Almost inhuman strength. The President gasped for air, but his efforts were useless as his body soon grew limp. Edea tossed the body aside like a toy.

_What's with her?!_, Raijin thought to himself. Fujin shook her head. "She just killed Deling. I can't believe that. Somehow, I have a hard time believing she's even human."

"She might kill Rinoa next! Why doesn't she just run?" Raijin looked up again at Rinoa, a worried expression on his face.

Unmindful of the fact that the Sorceress had just murdered someone right before their eyes, the crowd continued waving flags and showing their support. Amused by this, the Sorceress continued. "This is reality. No one can help you. So sit back and enjoy the show."

"Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination."

As she turned to leave, she added, "But first, let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice." Her eyes focused sharply on Rinoa. The girl snapped out of her trance. This time she was gripped with terror. Edea gave life to two stone lizards, which instantly leapt and pounced on Rinoa. Scared, Rinoa tried to fend them off, seemingly forgetting the weapon held in her hand. Panicking, she ran inside a chamber, hoping that they would leave her alone, but they continued pouncing on her. Rinoa fainted from sheer terror.

"Poor Rinoa. She might die," Raijin sighed sadly.

"She's pathetic."

"What? Don't start that again." Raijin wondered why Fujin hated Rinoa so much. Was she jealous? Was she seriously in love with Seifer?

"I said she's pathetic. If she can't fight off those two Iguions, she surely can't go against a Sorceress. So much for being a resistance leader."

The dark-skinned man rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Fujin's opinions could be biased. But then, what she was saying did have some truth in them. "Oh, come on, Fuu. Rinoa's a nice girl and you know it."

"Then go save her, if you think she's _soooo_ sweet."

Shifting the topic to avoid a small situation from getting bigger, Raijin pointed. "Look! The parade's starting."

There was a colorful display of fireworks and music---strangely eerie, for a parade, as the lavish float carrying Edea and Seifer began circling the city. Dancers, dressed in ridiculously garish costumes, were doing some sort of dance, which looked more like a ritual to Fujin.

_Fithos._

Seifer stood, looking as dignified and superior as ever. He slicked back his hair, assuming a regal pose. The Sorceress, ever the ethereal woman, smiled as she watched her Knight engaging in his own game.

_Lusec._

20:00. A carousel clock rose out from the roof of the Presidential Residence. Fujin and Raijin looked up. There was someone on the carousel, though no one seemed to notice. Layered brown hair, leather, lots of belts, a gunblade---Squall Leonhart. He was with someone, dressed in outlandish cowboy garb, a gun in his quivering hand, ready to aim. _Was he going to kill the Sorceress?_

_Wecos._

"We should do something!" Raijin said, getting up.

"NO," Fujin said solemnly. "Don't interfere with fate."

"What!? You aren't making sense here, Fuu."

She turned her gaze away from him. "Just listen to me. If we interfere, more complications might arise." She grabbed Raijin's arm tightly and looked him in the eye. "Please?"

"Fine. If that's what you want."

Deep inside her, Fujin whispered to herself, _Good luck, Squall. Whatever happens next is in your hands. If the Sorceress' demise is the only way to release Seifer from her binding, then so be it._

_Vinosec._

Ignorant of the danger about to befall them, Edea smiled. _Victory_. The people continued waving at her, as if she was their savior. _Shallow fools_, she thought to herself. She looked around, contented at the sight around her. As the float approached the arch, the gates closed in the blink of an eye. Edea stood up in fury, demanding that the gates immediately be opened.

_BANG._

A single bullet. As if by reflex, Edea conjured a "Shell", causing it to drop to the ground. (i won't go down that easily) She looked up, searching for the culprit behind the dastardly deed. Nevertheless, she waited. She knew her attacker would come. And she would be ready to face him. Together with Seifer, she would kill him. Slowly but surely.

And he did show up. Squall Leonhart, in all his SeeD glory. Seifer, seeing him, smirked smugly.

"Ready to die, Squall? How sad, to die at the mercy of the one you all mocked and called a failure," he remarked sarcastically. "but don't worry. Consider it an honor."

"So you're the Sorceress' lapdog now? What a sorry sight you are."

"I prefer to be called her Knight. This has always been my dream." Drawing his gunblade, he challenged him to a battle. "You're mine!"

Edea watched in amusement as the two men fought. Her Knight was intelligent, she knew, but he was much too overconfident for his own good. The SeeD was sure to win. All the better, she thought, so that she could be the one to kill him and chastise her Knight soon after. Oh, how she delighted in her Knight and his childish pleasures!

Seifer knelt down, yet still refusing to admit defeat. "I...lost?"

_My turn._ She slowly got up.

"A SeeD. Planted in a run-down Garden. It all ends here, SeeD!" The Sorceress smiled at Squall's efforts to take her down. Did he seriously think he could take her down?

"I can fight if I'm with you! That's why I'm here." A girl, dressed in blue. So she survived the Iguions.

"I have to redeem myself." A cowboy, gun in hand. Her would-be murderer. The more, the merrier. It would be more entertaining to take down three people at the same time.

When she felt like she was about to be defeated, something she hadn't expected to encounter, she began to shine with an unreal aura of light. She formed a sharp blade of ice from her palm and aimed at Squall. Caught off-guard, Squall did not dodge the ice blade and was hit. The girl named Rinoa screamed and tried to reach for him as he fell, but she wasn't able to save him.

The moment the gate was fixed, Edea called her bodyguards. "I want you to find the rest of the SeeDs responsible for this. I am sure they are still here. Make sure all routes leading outside the city are blocked. Bring them to me unharmed, and throw them in the D-District Prison. Seifer and I shall deal with the interrogations. Hurry, before they get a chance to escape." They nodded and hurried away.

_SeeDs, you thought you could get in the way. Another weed in the path of our victory. We will surely trample upon your pitiful existence._

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Ooh, a long chapter! But not as much Seifuu goodness as in the previous chapters. o_O Gomen ne! I'm also working on another FF8 fic, no romance, just of the supernatural kind. It'll most likely be A/U. I'm planning on calling it "The Grudge". I'm not sure if I'll push through with it, but if I do, I hope you read it! R/R, as always. You know the drill, no flames, constructive criticism accepted. 


	7. Chapter VII: The Road Home

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Squaresoft.

Summary: Slightly A/U. Raijin and Fujin search for Seifer after the Timber incident in Disc 1, only to find him brainwashed by the Sorceress Edea. He cannot recognize them any longer because of Edea's messing with his mind. How far will the posse go just to get Seifer's memories and the old him back?

_"Don't want your hand; this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom, I'm dying again"  
---"Going Under", Evanescence_

"My Lady. You requested for my presence?" Seifer bowed with reverence, as a good Knight was expected to.

Edea nodded. "About last night's parade," she began, shaking her head in disappointment. "I wasn't expecting you to lose. He is, for Hyne's sake, a year younger than you. You say you are better than him, and yet he beat you. And it was a one-on-one match. I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared---"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know very well that you are a better fighter than he, but it is your ego that gets in the way. Because you think you have much more experience than he, you do not take him seriously. Yet in the end, you were defeated."

"I will do better next time. I shall not fail you."

"Make sure you keep to your word. I expect better next time." The raven-haired seductress caressed his cheek gently and looked at him with wistful eyes. "Don't let me down. Tomorrow you are to interrogate the SeeDs, for I demand to know what exactly SeeD is. Start with your nemesis first. Surely he will not tell. Torture him until he spills the truth, and if he still remains stubborn, leave him to die and interrogate the others. I am sure one of them will definitely tell, accidentally or not. Also, tell your subordinates to prepare themselves...if all goes well, we will move to Galbadia Garden, our new base, after the interrogations are carried out."

"Yes, m'lady."

With a serious and stern expression plastered on her face, the Sorceress looked at him straight in the eye. "I have high expectations for you, because I know that you have so much potential. I have..._molded_ you to be submissive to my orders, but I want you to be able to discern for yourself and to act out my orders on your own accord. Remember, it is time to grow up and leave behind your boyish whims. _Become a man._ I have told you so many times. You are dismissed."

Seifer bowed again and left.  
* * *

_Leave your childhood whims behind. It's about time you became a man._

Edea had been repeating herself too many times. She had told him that over and over for maybe a thousand times already. Perhaps she assumed that Seifer still hadn't grasped the concept fully. He was a man, he knew, both physically and mentally. So how come she still thought of him as a child? What, exactly, did she want him to do for her? _So many questions..._

"Damn. I might as well get a drink at the bar," Seifer muttered to himself.  
* * *

"Almasy! You've been a regular here lately," the bartender commented.

"Yeah. Give me the usual." Seifer found a place to sit. While waiting for his drink, he sat idly, observing the other customers, at the same time, thinking about Edea's orders. His gaze fixed on two familiar figures sitting not so far away from him. One was a tall, dark and muscular man; the other was his exact opposite---a demure-looking and petite albino.

"Man, the parade sure was something, huh? Like a scene out of an action movie, ya know?"

The albino took a small sip of her drink. "KNOCK IT OFF, RAIJIN."

"Aww, c'mon Fuu, you've gotta admit, it sure was cool!"

"..." The one known as Fujin didn't say a word and continued drinking. After a short pause, she spoke up. "Say, have you seen Seifer lately?"

"Nah, why?"

Seifer's ears perked up. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he wanted to know what the two thought of him. He was also hoping somehow that they would drop hints about themselves. For now he wasn't really sure who to trust. Was Edea or Fujin telling the truth? Of course he knew better than to doubt his Mistress, but sometimes her actions did seem suspicious. Why did she forbid him from making any personal contact with Fujin, or possibly even Raijin? Why was it that she appeared to be hiding something from him? And if she was hiding something, what was it? He leaned forward, not even aware that his drink was already on the table.

"Just asking. He still doesn't remember us, but I think he's beginning to believe us. At least, I think he does. Hyne knows what exactly the Sorceress is doing to him. Sometimes, he seems interested to talk to me; and sometimes he just wants me to go away." She shrugged. "I'm starting to feel like giving up on him."

Raijin's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, can you? That's not the Fuu I know! What happened to the posse?" He banged his fist lightly on the table. "Who was the one who said, 'We can't give up on him', huh? You did. And now you're thinking of giving up on him? Well, I won't stand for that, ya know. Even though I don't really talk to Seifer that much these days, I'm staying."

Fujin bit her lip. She didn't know whether to cry or to scream in frustration. "That's quite an inspirational speech, Raijin. Wow," she said, in a half-sarcastic tone. "So...if you're staying, then I suppose I'll stay too. Though I don't know what is going to become of Seifer. If we can reach out to him or not. We can only hope for the best..." she sighed wearily.

"So? Ya think we should be heading back now?" Raijin asked, as he handed over some gil to the bartender.

"GO AHEAD. I'LL STAY."

"Suit yourself."  
* * *

The blond sighed. He wasn't able to hear any interesting tidbits from their conversation, and he probably wasn't going to hear any more, seeing that the albino was the only one left. _Damn_. Finishing his drink in an instant, he got up and left, leaving the payment on the table. At the same time, Fujin got up to leave too.

Seifer found it almost coincidental that he was taking the exact same routes as Fujin; almost as if he was following her. Finally they reached a dark alley. No doubt, danger would be lurking by. Seifer cursed his boots for making so much noise at a place and time like this. Just then Fujin turned her head and saw him.

_You again._

She glared at him angrily. "Are you following me? Because you aren't being funny, you know that?"

He didn't want to start an argument with her, so he used a slightly gentler tone of voice. "I wasn't following you. It just so happened that we are taking the same routes. I saw you at the bar."

She nodded. "I see. Any new orders from the Sorceress?"

"Yes. Tomorrow I'll be interrogating the SeeDs. Then if there will be no disruptions, we'll be moving to G-Garden, our new base. So just keep yourselves prepared in case anything happens."

Fujin looked down to the floor. Her feet shuffled uneasily. "You...aren't going to do anything serious to Squall and the others, are you? Like killing them or subjecting them to severe torture?"

Seifer smoothed his hair with his hand and shrugged. "Maybe. If they won't tell. Why do you ask?"

The silver-haired girl hastened her pace. "How could you? The Seifer I knew before would never do that for no particular reason at all. Sure, he was an excellent fighter, but he was never the type to kill someone for no reason at all. She's changed you, Seifer. She certainly has. What happened to the Seifer I knew?"

"Ah, but there is a reason. To squeeze out information from them." He smirked. "And as my subordinate, you have no right to tell me what to do and what not to do."

A long silence passed between both of them as they continued walking. After a while, Fujin's pace quickened. "Don't follow me. I'll be heading back. Good night, Seifer."  
* * *

_What happened to the Seifer I knew?_

Seifer's mind was uneasy as he reflected on Fujin's words. _I suppose the old Seifer is gone. I have made my transition. I am now the Sorceress' Knight... but am I really happy with this? Have I really changed a lot?_

_I think my words were too harsh somehow_. Fujin took a deep breath and sighed. _I shouldn't have let my words come out as that biting. It isn't his fault entirely after all. It's the Sorceress who is to blame...but still... he has changed. I'll still wait for him, though. The optimistic side of me is telling me that he will return to his old self. No matter how long it will take, it will be worth the wait._

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed! In response to Kotori's question, my primary sources of inspiration are Andersen's fairytale "The Snow Queen" and Meteor Garden II (the song Broken Vow, particularly). And Lenne: An Irvine fic? Maybe I'll write one. Stay tuned! R/R. 


	8. Chapter VIII: Flickering Hope

**Broken Vow**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are creations of Square-Enix.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily"_  
---1000 Words, Jade

Fujin was at the Galbadian desert prison, standing guard lest any of the SeeDs escaped. She and Raijin were supposed to assist Seifer in the interrogation, but they did not wish to have anything to do with it. Although Fujin was a raging, tempestuous person, she had never found torture to her liking. Besides, while she could not stand Squall, Rinoa or any of their companions, she would not even wish for them to be subjected to such brutalities.

She was not feeling rather well at the moment, having gotten up so early just to guard the prison. Not only was her duty quite boring, but seeing Seifer being at his worst made her uneasy. _It isn't like him_, she would often repeat to herself. It was clear that she had trouble adjusting to the new Seifer. Sometimes she admonished herself for interfering with Seifer's lifelong dream---wasn't she supposed to be happy for him? But she would remind herself that he was merely being used as a pawn, and even worse, his personality and memories altered to be someone that he wasn't.

Chivalry. Honor. Integrity. Weren't those the qualities of a true Knight? How ironic it was that Seifer did not seem to live up to those.

Just then, her dazed thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of Seifer himself. _Speak of the devil._

"So far, you've been doing a good job. Keep it up," he commended her. Fujin said nothing. "or would you like to watch me torture Squall and his sorry companions?" he added, chuckling slightly.

"NO THANKS," Fujin shot back sarcastically.

Seifer merely shrugged casually. "Oh well. To each his own. Suit yourself, then." Silence filled the hall and soon, the clicking of his boots was heard as he walked away.

Clenching her fists in repressed anger, Fujin would have liked to punch some sense into Seifer. He certainly was not the ambitious dreamer and good friend she knew, just an arrogant prat. Sometimes, she just wanted to give up and forget about him, since it was his ambition in the first place. Every time the thought crossed her mind, however, Raijin was there to talk some sense into her. He would always convince her to save the posse from falling apart. It worked every time---he always had her feeling guilty.

Half an hour had passed and Fujin was incredibly bored and tired from standing for several hours. She silently cursed Edea for getting them into this mess. Had it not been for that alluring vixen, the posse would just be spending another ordinary day at Balamb Garden, and that was far better than what they were up to now.

All of a sudden, Raijin came hurrying over, panting. "Seifer says that we deserve a break, ya know," he informed her. "It was considerate of him to give us a break. We've been guarding the place for like forever, ya know."

Fujin smacked him on the head. "IDIOT," she said. "It wasn't considerate of him, stupid." Fujin wondered how Squall and the rest of the SeeDs were. She then asked Raijin, "Have you seen Squall?"

Raijin shook his head. After a few seconds, he suddenly spoke up. "But just now, I could hear a cell being taken to the floor above us."

"WELL," Fujin's eyes brightened slightly after hearing what Raijin said. She then grabbed his arm. "I'll check it out. You stay here if you want to."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble, ya know," Raijin warned her dangerously. "It isn't good to always be so adventurous."

Fujin, however, was undaunted. She wanted to know what Seifer and his mistress were planning to do, and there was no stopping her from doing so. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." And in an instant, she quickly climbed up the stairs.

_This must be it_. Fujin carefully studied the cell, and pressed her ear closer to hear what was going on. Distinctly, she was able to make out Seifer's cold, drawling voice. She pressed her ear closer, feeling rather guilty for eavesdropping on something that didn't concern her. However, a part of her wanted to know what atrocities the Sorceress was up to.

"Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress." Seifer could be heard telling someone, most likely Squall, about it. Fujin froze for a moment. _Destroy Balamb Garden?_ One thing was for sure, Fujin did not want that to happen. While they were mostly treated as outcasts or feared, Fujin had grown used to the atmosphere at Garden. It was, after all, her home---no, the posse's home, since they were orphaned at a young age. And as much as they refused to admit it, Garden held a lot of sentimental value for them all.

Fujin listened more intently. She could hear Seifer drawling sarcastically this time. "It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too... But orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed."

_How could Seifer be so BLIND?_ she wondered. Did Garden really mean nothing to him? And since when did he start taking orders from someone? She was starting to lose faith in Seifer now. What she admired about him was his refusal to take orders from anyone, and his ambitious nature. Hearing him now, Fujin could very well say that he had definitely been reduced into a mere lapdog.

"After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin. I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down everyone of your kind. It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me, yet." She heard Seifer smirk and order the warden around, and nearly jumped in surprise when she suddenly heard the door open. Fujin panicked, wondering if Seifer would punish her as well, however, she tried to retain her poise and stay calm.

Seifer clucked. "Tsk, tsk. Eavesdropping now, are we?"

"I DIDN'T," Fujin said defiantly, her cheeks turning a shade of red. Seifer could see that she was lying.

"It's not good to listen in on conversations. Most especially when it is none of your business," he said sternly, smirking.

Fujin asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do, then? Punish me?"

Seifer shook his head. "Oh, no, no. I wouldn't want to lose my subordinate. No matter how stubborn she is, she's still an asset nevertheless, because of her unconditional devotion to me. Whatever I ask her to do, she'll gladly do."

At this, Fujin felt her blood boiling. She did not like that he thought of her that way. While it was true that she would do what was told of her, there had to be a limit. She wouldn't serve him so blindly. Furiously, Fujin slapped him hard. "SHUT UP!"

Slightly chuckling, Seifer merely held his reddened cheek. "My. It seems that we can't take the truth here."

"Look who's talking," Fujin spat. "Admit it, Seifer. You're just Edea's pawn."

Pretending not to hear it, Seifer shifted the topic. "What did you hear from my little chat with Squall?"

"You're going to destroy Garden and kill the SeeDs." Fujin said. "You can't just do that," she pointed out angrily.

Seifer smirked again. He was getting more and more annoying to Fujin. "But I can. With Edea, I can do anything. And that, my dear, includes the destruction of Balamb Garden."

"BUT IT'S YOUR HOME!" Fujin yelled angrily. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? You've lived there for practically all your life, and now you're going to destroy your home? _Our_ home? So this means that Garden is nothing to you, does it?"

Unfazed by her words, Seifer looked unnaturally calm. "I don't want anything to do with Garden. It was never my home."

"We met there," Fujin said, not caring whether she made any sense or not. "We didn't exactly have the time of our lives, but we met. We became the posse...we had an inseparable bond. And now, this is the end of the posse?"

Seifer shrugged. "To be honest with you, I remember nothing. And if you don't mind, the Sorceress needs us now. We have to go."

Seething in anger and discontent, Fujin and Seifer descended down the stairs, taking Raijin with them, until they reached the ground floor, where a vehicle was waiting for them. Through the entire ride, everyone was silent. No one said a single word; just unusual silence. Raijin, being the peacemaker, wondered what was behind all the animosity and tried to break the ice, but later on, he did not dare bring it up. He suspected, however, that Seifer had once again struck a nerve.

Upon their arrival at their new base, Galbadia Garden, Seifer immediately reported to his mistress, who was sitting luxuriously in an exquisite chair.

"So, how did the interrogation go?" she immediately asked.

Seifer looked embarrassed and apologetic. He knelt, knowing that he was unworthy to meet his Lady's gaze. "My Lady, he refused to answer. Even after I subjected him to torture, he was still defiant."

"And what about the others?" she quipped, looking unsatisfied by Seifer's answer.

"The Warden will take care of that," he assured her. "He will make a way to squeeze information out of them."

Edea looked at him dangerously. She had expected better from him, and was getting more and more disappointed. Even after working her manipulations on his personality, he was still not her ideal knight. Still, he would do. She would just have to teach him a lesson in case something went wrong. "See to it that he will," she warned.

Seifer nodded, fearing the consequences of his failure. He knew that his Mistress was most displeased with his behavior, and no matter how he strived, he had never been able to live up to her expectations. But there was no turning back now. He was going to show her that he was a true Knight; that he could be there to protect her and attend to her every whim. His dream was becoming a reality now. Nothing else mattered to Seifer; not even the two, who claimed to be part of his posse. He no longer cared for them; it was selfish, he knew, but if they were really his friends, they had to realize that this was what he had always wanted.

"Now," the Sorceress simpered, smiling cruelly, "you know very well of my plans to launch missiles to destroy Balamb and Trabia Gardens. Listen to me, as I do not want you to fail on this highly important mission..."

"They want to destroy our home. Balamb Garden," Fujin lamented, shaking her head sadly. Raijin looked at her, and he could have sworn that she was close to tears. He had never seen Fujin cry before, as she was one who chose to hide her emotions. But now, here she was, at her most fragile moment. He never expected her to be so emotional over the impending destruction of Garden.

Raijin tried to think of something to assure her that everything would be fine, but they both had to face the truth. "There's nothing we can do about it now. I'm sorry," he said, feeling foolish for being so pessimistic.

Fujin said nothing, trying to think of a plan to save the Garden. She knew that there was no stopping the Sorceress---what she wanted, she always got, but perhaps there could be a way. If Garden was ever damaged, they would have no more place to turn to; Fujin reminded herself bleakly.

"We could always take one last look at Garden, as some sort of goodbye," Raijin suggested.

At this, Fujin's eyes slightly brightened, and she looked up. "Good idea," she said seriously. "And maybe we could warn someone. They could at least do something to stop the missiles!" She looked determined. "But what if Edea won't allow us to?"

"She might," Raijin said, glad to see that his friend was back to her stubborn, determined self. "There's got to be a way."

"Do you understand me, Seifer?" Edea asked, her eyes gleaming.

Seifer nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, my lady."

"Good," she said. "You had better not fail me again. Now go and brief the Galbadian Army." Seifer nodded again, bowed and stood, leaving to give new orders to the army.

As he was on his way out, there was a sudden loud knock. "Enter," the Sorceress said.

Although they were rather intimidated by the diminutive but powerful Sorceress Edea, Fujin and Raijin entered her chambers, bowing politely.

Edea arched one eyebrow, seemingly suspicious of them. She never really liked them, especially the albino, who was too feisty for her own good, but because they were Seifer's friends, surely they would do anything to save him, even if it meant service to the Sorceress and her loyal Knight. "What do you want?" she queried.

There was much hesitance among them, but Fujin had the courage to speak up. "W-we know that you will be launching missiles at Garden," she began. "Please...we wish to take one last look at the place where we have lived for so long..."

For a moment, Edea pondered whether it would be a good idea or a bad one; allowing them to go to Balamb Garden. She knew that they would most likely warn someone about it, but then it would be futile, as Balamb had already received anonymous threats. They would never be able to stop her plans now. It was far too late. She smiled, supposing that there would be no harm sending them, as the two did not know the full details about their plans anyway.

"Very well, then," she said. "You may go." As a sort of afterthought, she then added, "You people are always so sentimental. Take a final look at your beloved Garden, if that's what you want. Even if you warn anyone, nothing can be done. Soon, the missiles will be launched." She laughed shrilly, much to Fujin and Raijin's annoyance.

Both of them bowed again. "Thank you, my Lady," Fujin said, not looking the least bit discouraged. They then departed, hurriedly making their way to Balamb.

A few minutes after Raijin and Fujin had left, a messenger hurriedly entered Edea's chambers, without even bothering to knock. "I have urgent news, my Lady," he said, panting. "The SeeDs have escaped!!!"

Edea stood up, and the expression on her face was that of utter fury. "What?!!" she sputtered, outraged. "How could that be?"

The messenger stuttered, fearing the wrath of the Sorceress, "T-t-they even managed to escape, despite the m-many security alarms and creatures on guard! That's not all; t-the prison even c-collapsed!"

Trying to maintain her calmness despite being enraged, Edea nodded. "I have heard enough. Go."

She sat down, contemplating angrily on how the SeeDs could have broken out of prison. Her Knight was certainly incompetent---he was still a boy; too naive. She made a mental note to teach Seifer a lesson the moment he returned.

An evil smile lit up Edea's face, rubbing her hands ominously. _SeeDs...how lucky of you to escape my clutches again. But there is no escape...the moment the missiles target Garden... you will surely perish in it...and you are still fortunate enough to survive...your days will be numbered. We will hunt you down next..._

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Let's just say that school and the real life got in the way. But now, I'll still try to keep updating. I hope that you liked this fic and that it wasn't too bad or anything. Tell me what you think; leave a review! Constructive criticism is especially appreciated. 


End file.
